


【祁炀】

by liuzhu



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzhu/pseuds/liuzhu
Relationships: 祁醉/于炀
Kudos: 132





	【祁炀】

“于炀被体内的跳蛋折磨的难受，一边小声娇喘，一面在祁醉怀里乱蹭……”于炀读的两颊通红，偏偏祁醉这个老畜牲盯着他看，不着寸缕的于炀更是害羞，小于炀乖乖的站在空气里，后面被祁醉塞了根按摩棒，乖乖的读着关于两个人的小黄文，祁醉炙热的眼光让于炀不住有些腿软

今天早上说好了于炀跟着祁醉回家过年，偏偏祁醉还要闹他，不得已，于炀才小声哄他，说是今天晚上回家怎么样都行，这句话祁醉可是惦记着一天，回家路上就递给于炀一篇同人文

祁醉仔细观察着小于炀，见他满脸通红便知道看的差不多了，“宝贝，今天晚上咱们不仅要做，而且在做之前，你还得读出来”，这个要求使得早就忘了今天早上曾经允诺过什么的于炀羞得两颊更红，这篇文大约一两万字，而且全都是车

“祁醉！”祁醉偷偷的打开了开关，刺激的于炀拔高了音调，软软的摊在男人怀里，随后软软的瞪了男人一眼，“不是说好了先读然后再……”祁醉吻了吻怀里有些恼怒的于炀，生气的时候还这么软，实在是让人招架不住

“小队长朗读没有感情，我这不是在帮你么？接下来可都是那些语气词了哦？”祁醉笑得像一个黑心的坏狐狸，于炀正如文中所写，被玩具折磨的难受，读的也自然是够有真情实感

“队长……嗯…慢一点，祁醉笑着问道，应该叫我什么？说着便坏心眼的凶狠的往敏感的那一点撞了两下，于炀小声求饶，嗯……老…啊……老公，老公慢一点，”于炀软软的趴在祁醉怀里，难受的一边读着，一边在祁醉怀里乱蹭，却不知自己被玩具顶弄的声音如同文字描写的一般甜蜜，却不知自己的小动作显得尤为勾人

起初祁醉还能忍住，却是高估了自己的定力，于炀一边乖乖的读着小黄文，一边时不时的用求饶的眼神盯着祁醉，难耐时还偷偷的在祁醉怀里乱蹭，跟刚恋爱的于炀完全不一样，那个自己亲一下都脸红的小乖宝早就学会了卖乖，企图用主动亲吻来贿赂自家队长，

终是忍不住了，祁醉将手机抽走，狠狠的吻了上去，天知道这到底是在惩罚于炀还是在惩罚自己

祁醉抱着于炀狠狠的在自家童养媳身上咬出了几个小草莓，叹了口气，揉了揉于炀的小脑袋，“宝贝，你怎么这么乖啊”

祁醉凶狠的顶弄着，两人相连的地方泛起了一圈细小的泡沫，“祁醉！……你慢一点……啊！”于炀乖乖的勾着祁醉的脖子，任汗水打湿头发，略长的发丝粘在脸上，祁醉温柔的将它们拨到一边，和下身的动作却是完全相反

“慢一点……啊！……要坏了……嗯…”到最后，于炀的声音里泛着点哭腔，不知道是福临心至还是受到同人文的启发，于炀攀着祁醉的脖子乖乖的喊了声老公，却不知为何适得其反，迎来更凶的惩罚

最后祁醉揉了揉小童养媳，吻了吻，“宝贝怎么这么乖啊”于炀累的不行，却依旧坚持着勾住男人的脖子，拉下来，乖乖的吻了一口，“那当然是因为我爱你啦”


End file.
